The Day that Hurt Too Badly to Remember
by Kok0roxGuardian
Summary: That time of year has finally arrived again for the Elric Brothers. Will they be able to handle it? *Sorry for the mix up on dates! It's actually the 3rd instead of the 11th!*


**The Day that Hurt Too Badly to Remember**

Edward slowly rose from his bed and wiped his eyes as he turned to the window. Outside was Central and it's streets that were full of people and cars. Edward sighed and slipped on his red coat. The night before he had fallen asleep on the bed and forgot to change clothes. He looked around the dorm and skipped over the calendar by the wall trying not to remember…today's date.

"Hey Al where are you?" Edward called to find that there was no response back. He continued to look around until he found a small note on the nightstand. He picked it up and noticed that Alphonse's hand writing was on the slip of paper then quickly began to skim through it.

_**Dear Brother, **_

_**I've decided to go to the Farmer's Market today. You should go ahead and see the Colonel without me…he might need you. I'll try to be back around noon I promise! Well I'll see you soon!**_

_** Al**_

Edward rubbed his head and picked up his pocket watch. Then left and made sure he locked the door. If he didn't he would never hear the end of it from Alphonse. As he walked down to Central Headquarters he began thinking to himself. "(I wonder if Al remembered what today is…Ah come on Ed…you know he wouldn't forget!)" He stopped at the edge of the street and watched for cars. When he saw that nothing was coming he crossed to the other side.

But as he did he remembered the blazing house with all of their precious belongings and memories burning away. He stopped walking and felt his head become light. He held it tightly and tried to shake it off. "It hurts…to remember…was it really the right thing to do?" He asked himself. Just as he was about to fall from the weight of his heart he heard someone call after him. He turned around to see Havoc running at him with a big smile on his face. "Hey there Havoc. How have you been?" Edward asked with a fake smile.

"Oh I'm good…h-hey are you alright you look really sick." He said. "Oh no I'm fine…just a little tired that's all." He brushed it off. Havoc smiled and looked down at the teen, "Hey why don't we head to Central Headquarters together…you look a bit lonely anyway." Havoc put his arm around him and dragged him along.

Edward had no choice but to follow. "So, where is your brother?" Havoc asked. "Oh Al…uh he's at the market probably getting food for later on tonight." He said looking up at the blue sky. That's right…that blue sky…it was the same color the day they walked into the house and saw their mother laying on the floor. It was the same color the day their father left without a word. It was the same color when they watched their mother being buried six feet under the ground.

The pain in Edward's chest came back. He felt his knees grow weak. "H-Havoc…I…have to go!" Edward couldn't speak. He shoved away from him and dashed in the other direction. He was so busy running away he didn't hear Havoc yell his name and chase after him a little before he losing energy and giving up. Edward kept running through the streets and past his dorm. Finally, reality hit him right in the stomach and he realized that he had to rest. So he picked an alley and hid behind a dumpster.

"Great…now they're gonna come looking for you. Stupid…why did you have to run away like that? Now Al is gonna worry about me and…" Edward stopped and saw his pocket watch hit the ground and the lid pop open. The words "_Remember October 11__th__ Year 3" _was engraved on the inside. He couldn't help but stare at it.

But suddenly those words disappeared behind his now watery vision.

**~ Central Head Quarters Entrance ~**

Alphonse walked up the large stairs until he reached the building. His brother had been on his mind all day and he had also been wondering if was alright to leave him alone today. It was after all a strange day for the two of them. He knew that Edward wouldn't let today go.

This also had happened to him last year. He was upset and he stayed in his room the whole day. He didn't even come out to eat-and trust me Alphonse knew how much his big brother loved to eat. Alphonse walked inside and began heading toward the Colonel's office. But he stopped when he heard people talking.

"What do you mean he ran away?"

"He told me that he had to go sir…then he headed off in the opposite direction."

"Great Havoc…just great, you do realize that Fullmetal's emotions are going for a loop right now don't you?"

"Yes sir…he did seem out of it when I was talking to him."

"Hawkeye prepare to leave…we have to find him before something bad happens."

"Okay sir…"

Alphonse had heard enough and he barged into the room only to see Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and Havoc looking back at him. "I knew this would happen! We have to find brother!" He yelled. "Alphonse!" Hawkeye gasped. "Alphonse don't worry we'll find Fullmetal. He has to be somewhere in Central." Mustang said. Alphonse turned to the door and watched as everyone followed him outside. "Brother…please be okay…please…"

~ Central Downtown Market Place ~

Edward walked in the now rainy streets. Every inch of his body was now covered with cold rain. But the water on his face was different. It was because they were tears of sadness and a broken heart. As he was walking he heard the sound of breaks fill the air. He turned around to find a pair of headlights flashing in his eyes.

"Brother! There you are!" Someone yelled. Before Edward could blink he felt cold and metal arms wrap around him tightly. His little brother was holding him tightly. Edward could feel his head pounding and his body shaking. He only spoke three words before falling against his brother. "Al I'm sorry…"

Alphonse gasped as his brother fell unconscious in his arms. "B-brother are you alright?! Hey answer me!" He began shaking him but still he didn't wake up.

"Colonel! We have to get to a doctor!" Alphonse yelled as the group climbed out of the car and ran toward the brothers. Mustang froze as he saw Edward's pale face and small body. He had no choice but to take the teen to the hospital, they all three quickly pilled in and rushed down the road in a hurry.

_**(The story will now switch to Edward's point of view! It's been a while since I've done first person!)**_

As I opened my eyes I could feel warm arms around me. I was so confused…didn't I just feel Al's cold arms around me? I looked up to see his real face with his dirty yellow hair and dark yellow eyes looking down into my dull ones. "How are you feeling brother?" He asked. I felt my tears coming back and knew that I shouldn't cry-that this was only a dream and that it would all go away soon.

I got to my knees and turned in the other direction. I took one deep breath and then let it go and closed my eyes. With that done, I spoke my first words to him. "Al…remember…on this very day years back when we burnt the house down?"

Al gave me a confused look and nodded, "Of course I do brother? Why wouldn't I? After all that day is the reason why I have my body back now." He smiled but when I told him no, it quickly faded. I then turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Our journey isn't done Al-it's only getting started. We haven't found the stone yet and maybe I should stop looking at this day as being bad. Maybe I should see it as another year has gone by and were still strong and determined to get our bodies back." I tightened my fists and looked back. The tears in my eyes were now dry due to the strong fire burning them away. "Brother…finally…" Alphonse smiled and held out his hand.

His human body vanished and was replaced with his usual suit of armor. "Now that's the strong Ed I know." He laughed a little which made me happy. I began walking towards him and when I grabbed his hand. I looked behind him to see our home burning in the distance but quickly closed my eyes. I was now letting it all go and as I did I finally made it back to reality.

_**(Sorry going back to Third person again!)**_

Alphonse watched as his brother slowly opened his eyes. They weren't dull like before. They were now normal and had that same fire burning deeply inside him. "Brother…can you hear me?" Alphonse asked leaning closer towards the bed. Edward smiled and rose from the bed. "Where am I?" He asked. "You fell unconscious when we finally found you. If you had passed out any sooner you would've fell on the road and would've been hit by a car." Edward and Alphonse looked over to see Colonel Mustang, Havoc, and Lieutenant Hawkeye coming into the room.

"Brother you had an Anxiety attack. I should've stayed with you today—I knew that today would be hard on you…I'm sorr-..." Alphonse stopped as he saw Edward look up at him.

"It's all in the past now. I've decided that we need to move on." He stood from his bed which impressed all of them. "I see it as another day…another year that we've been strong and kept are search alive." He turned to the window but then looked down at his metal arm.

"Right…I'm sure that we'll find the stone and get our bodies back!" Alphonse said. The two brothers looked at each other. Colonel Mustang and the others smiled and left the room to give the others quiet time. "I promise that we'll find a way. October 11th won't hurt to remember anymore!"

The next day Edward was released from the Hospital and once again the brothers continued their journey along with their friends to help return their bodies to them. Edward was determined to get his brother to the way he used to be and he would be ready for the next October 11th.

Because the next time they would have their bodies back for sure.

**Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed the story. It's really nothing special it's just something I wanted to do for the day. Please if you would review or favorite! Also if you haven't read the "Battle for Amestris and the Light" (A Kingdom Hearts x Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover)! Thank you for reading! **

**Kok0roxGuardinan**

**The End...**


End file.
